Ultraman Taiga (series)/Episodes
0. |Urutoraman Taiga Sutōrī}} A young hero, Ultraman Taiga has gone through hard training and was determined to fight. One day in the Land of Light, Ultraman Taiga was called by Ultraman Taro, his father and the leading instructor of Intergalactic Defense Force/Space Garrison. What did father tell his son, Taiga who is full of confidence. Taiga takes Taro's words to heart and looks back at intense battle full of hardship of the Six Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Mebius, and Ultraman Zero. 1. It has been twelve years since Ultraman Taiga disappeared into space in the fierce battle with Ultraman Tregear. Hiroyuki Kudo gets caught up in an alien incident during a mission... Alien Rivers Kawazu, Homare Souya, Baby Zandrias, Markind, Maguma, Zegan, Young Mother Zandrias, Alien Kukaratch, Cicada Human, Hellberus 2. Hiroyuki reunites with the little monster Chibisuke. What was the auction of monster weapons among aliens and the shadows behind them? Guesra, Rekyum Man, Homare Souya, Markind 3. Rento Kujo, an astronaut who issued a murder notice to the president of Cozmo Technica, died in an unfortunate accident. However, Hiroyuki discovered the truth behind the accident. Homare Souya, Galactron MK2 4. A monster bomb had setup in the city by an alien group named "Villain Guild". A help request was then brought in to E.G.I.S. from External Affairs Division X. Homare Souya, Deavorick (MB), Alien Fanton, Alien Zetton, Volk, Garmes Man, Alien Serpent, Alien Pedan, Hupnath, Chiburoid 5. The monster Segmeger gives the Tri-Squad a hard time. Pirika meets with someone who isn't what she seems. Homare Souya, Alien Seger Aoi, Alien Damara, Segmeger 6. A man who wishes to returns to the stars has a run-in with an alien hitman. Homare Souya, Alien Perolynga, Alien Gapiya Abel 7. Aliens discover an ancient monster sealed within a mountain in a village unmarked on the map. They plan to use the hidden power within a net idol to set it free. Night Fang, Ai Tennoji, Homare Souya, Alien Babarue, Alien Hook 8. Night Fang defeated Taiga and has put people to sleep, trapping them in nightmares. Ai Tennoji awakens her hidden abilities to grant Taiga a new power. Night Fang, Ai Tennoji, Homare Souya 9. Someone from Homare's past has sought out EGIS to act as bodyguards. She brings along something very valuable and very dangerous, and the Villain Guild wants to get their hands on it. Homare Souya, Alien Keel, Hupnath, Majappa 10. Hiroyuki meets a painter who discovers his secret. However, he has something to hide as well... Homare Souya, Alien Nackle Odyssa, Black King 11. EGIS and the Tri-Squad get into trouble with the appearance of a magic woman, an alien, a monster and tentacles emerging from the ground. Homare Souya, Pagos, Alien Zelan Oshoro, Gymaira 12. Gymaira emerges from the underground and defeats Taiga. Threatening to drain the world's energy, Hiroyuki and Maria must work together to defeat the monster. However, a meddler interferes. Gymaira, Pagos, Homare Souya, Alien Zelan Oshoro 13. Kana Sasaki wants to make Ultraman the mascot of EGIS, but each member has their own opinions. Homare Souya 14. Hiroyuki is captured and his Key Holders are taken from him. Taiga is beginning to be drowned in the darkness within his own soul... Homare Souya, Gigadelos, Ilt 15. Taiga has gone berserk after using the Kaiju Rings. Tregear's evil plot comes to fruition. Homare Souya, Moko, Alien Galo, Dethmon, Purana, Baby Samekujira, Lim Eleking, Baby Vadata, Chiburoid, Alien Chibu Mabuze, Skull Gomora 16. Hiroyuki, EGIS, Titas and Fuma work together to save Taiga from the darkness. A new Taiga is born. Homare Souya, Hellberus, Night Fang 17. Someone that Kana once knew becomes a client of EGIS. The Villan Guild is after him for reasons unknown. Alien Semon Meed, Homare Souya, Alien Pedan, Alien Kukaratch, Demaaga 18. Homare runs into an alien having trouble. He decides to get personal, but things turn out ugly when he discovers his new acquaintance's true desires. Bemular, Homare Souya, Alien Bat Seiji Komori, Alien Pitt, Zetton 19. Hiroyuki tries to leave EGIS because he thinks he is at fault for putting Homare in danger. Kana tries to persuade him otherwise, but a giant monster descends from a storm cloud. Homare Souya, Gorothunder, Alien Serpent 20. Professor Motomiya is developing a device called "CQ" (Seek You), which can distinguish aliens from humans. She is targeted by a hitman, but someone from her past comes to protect her. Homare Souya, Alien Bado El-Ray, Alien Zetton Zolin, Aribunta 21. Someone new tries to join EGIS, but following Zetton's recent attack, he harbors hatred towards aliens. Kirisaki uses this situation to his advantage, as part of a greater plan to bring calamity to the planet. Homare Souya, Pandon, Alien Ghos, Zetton 22. Takkong rises from the sea and goes into the city, waiting to seal away an old foe who will return to destroy humanity. A mysterious boy approaches Hiroyuki, asking him to use his powers to help Takkong. Homare Souya, Takkong, Giestron, Shinji 23. A trio of aliens recreate Ultraman Belial using his genetic material. Ultraman Zero shows up to help Taiga battle against the imitation. Alien Zarab, Alien Sran, Alien Godola, Alien Chibu Mabuze, Homare Souya 24. Woola has finally come to Earth. The Tri-Squad face their greatest challenge yet. Woola, Galactron MK2, Maguma, Markind, Homare Souya 25. Everyone comes together to formulate a plan to deal with Woola once and for all. However, Tregear has other ideas. Homare Souya, Maguma, Markind, Woola, Alien Pitt, Garmes Man 26. We take a look back at the adventures of Ultraman Taiga, Ultraman Titas, Ultraman Fuma, Hiroyuki, and the rest of EGIS before we look forward to their next adventure! Baby Guesra Chibisuke, Rekyum Man, Alien Rivers Kawazu, Cicada Human, Alien Kukaratch, Hellberus, Baby Zandrias, Gigadelos, Alien Gapiya Abel, Segmeger, Deavorick (MB), Alien Babarue, Night Fang, Alien Nackle Odyssa, Demaaga, Alien Pitt, Garmes Man, Alien Magma Maguma, Alien Markind Markind Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman Taiga